


Rediscovery

by Grape_Panta



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Chaos, F/M, Hell, M/M, Toxic Relationship, kill me, my friend who i was roleplaying this with is a theater kid, my writing sucks, this makes no sense, uhm yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grape_Panta/pseuds/Grape_Panta
Summary: Byakuya was a terrible person--But Makoto wasn't...Regardless of the past, he still wanted the person he used to love to be safe......Even if it cost him his life...
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, just wait-
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Thats not a good idea

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing is very all over the place and uhm it started as a roleplay-

Makoto ran into the room as fast as possible, completely out of breath from running

Toko looks up from the book she was working on "W-what do you w-want M-Makoto?"

Makoto was frantically trying to put words together "Manaca-! Byakuya-! Plan-! Death-!"

"M-makoto, c-calm down a-and explain what h-happened."

"Monaca has a plan to kill Byakuya!"

Toko pauses slightly "A-are you su-sure?"

Makoto nods quickly

Toko looks past his shoulder blankly, trying to decide what to do

"She is going to lure him to Towa tower! We have to stop him from going there or else he'll be killed!"

"B-but what c-can we even do"

"I don't know"

Toko is clearly starting to join Makoto in complete panic. "Going to kill mast- Byakuya?!"

Komaru walks in "He doesn't exactly deserve to be saved though. Don't you remember? He's a terrible person."

Toko freezes up. _Remembering... Remembering everything..._


	2. Toko (Flashback)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toko and Makoto run into eachother
> 
> Byakuya is a pychopath
> 
> thats the best i can describe it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhm be ready for some ridiculousness

Toko Fukawa had joined the future foundation with the other survivors of the school life of mutual killing; but was never quite treated the same. She was always distrusted by the rest of FF because of Genocide Jill; that is until her work in Towa city was enough to earn her a promotion. She hadn’t been to Future Foundation headquarters since she’d left for Towa City months ago... she nervously meandered around looking for Byakuya... and hoping for his approval...

Makoto walks down the hallway after escaping Byakuya for a bit. He Didnt really pay attention to where he was going and ended up running into someone. "Ah- sorry- wait- Toko?"

Toko nearly fell backwards, she was stuck in her own head and fantasies “W-Watch it- oh M-Makoto...” She looked at him for a little longer than was necessary; even she noticed something was clearly wrong with her usually cheerful old friend

"How have you been?"

Toko hesitates slightly before muttering something about doing well, she’s still more or less staring at him; trying to see what’s wrong

"Thats good!" He smiled shakily

“M-Makoto... w-what’s wrong” Even though she’s clearly concerned she still scowls

"Ah- Nothings wrong, im fine!" he tries to smile more convincingly, though it more backfires, making in even more obvious that something is wrong

“I-If you don’t tell me then I-It’ll bother me fore-ever”

He sighed, staring down at the ground "It really doesn't matter. I'm fine..."

Toko awkwardly puts a hand on Makoto’s shoulder “J-just tell me... M-makoto...”

Makoto tenses up looking away slightly "I... can't tell you..." he mumbles

Toko mouths words she’s not saying; having no idea how to handle this “I-I’ll c-call Omaru”

"No... don't..."

“W-why not? Sh-she’s your sister...?”

"Because neither of you are going to get an answer out of me anyways... I already said I cant tell... Besides... im fine... it would just be bothering her over something that doesnt matter..."

“Th-then I’ll get m-master he’ll find out what’s the m-matter with you...”

Makoto flinches "N-no! Please dont!"

Toko looked at him, confused "W-Why n-not?"

"Please just dont!" Makoto begs.

Toko hesitates, clearly fighting with her self before she succumbs “A-all right but you need to tell me what’s wr-wrong”

He bit his lip slightly, staring down at the ground and mumbles very quietly "Its nothing really... just... Byakuya is a bit mean sometimes... thats all..."

She looked at him, confused

Makoto just still stared down at the ground

Toko looked relieved; but almost jealous "O-oh that's all, you get to h-have master berate you..." Toko flushes and hugs herself ; slipping into a fantasy

"Like I said, it doesnt matter" Makoto mumbles

Toko rocks back and forth thinking of Byakuya and flushing with color "L-lucky Makoto... I w-wish I had Master... c-calling me filthy...."

"Uhuh. Well I'm gonna go now..."

Toko's off in her own world still; and doesn't notice Makoto leaving "M-master..."

Toko goes back to looking for Byakuya; seeming embarrassed for her outburst

Makoto goes back to where Byakuya is, hoping that he wouldnt be mad

Byakuya is skinning a baby to make a jacket "Ugh.... where were you? I needed your help with killing this infant"

"I was just walking around... and no I dont want to help you kill a child"

Byakuya scowls and picks up a kitten "Maybe your worthless self can at least make me a hat" He throws the terrified baby cat to Makoto

"I-i dont want to do that either..." he holds the kitten gently

Byakuya lets out a heavy sigh "Can't you do aaaaaaaannnnnything" Throws his scarf around his neck; making the fact that it's made out of Sayaka's hair; stained with blood; obvious "Do you like my new garment, I think the blood gives it a nice purple tint; now give me back that innocent and defenseless kitten for me to slaughter"

Makoto takes off the scarf, backing away and holding the kitten closer

Byakuya scowls "Worthless thing; first you try and stop me from skinning the brat" Points to the feebly moving; half skinned baby on the table "Now I can't even murder a baby cat; how useless can one human be"

Makoto mumbles quietly "s-sorry..."

"Now stab that kitten for me, scum" Byakuya goes back to brutally skinning the baby; putting on noise cancelling headphones to ignore its helpless cries

Makoto ushers the kitten out of the room

"Again; that very well may be one of only four kittens still alive.... you skank...." Byakuya runs out after the terrified cat; leaving Makoto alone with the half-skinned baby

Makoto very uncomfortably stands there

The baby is still crying out in agony; Byakuya still hasn't returned

Chihiro is walking by the door carrying a pile of papers

They hears the baby's pained cries and stops "H-hello? Byakuya? Are you in there?" They quietly call out

"J-just me, nothing to see here"

Chihiro peeks in "Makoto- what- what... is that a b-baby?"

"Yes, it is" Makoto mumbles

Chihiro walks all the way in "W-what happened to it? ha-has it been skinned?"

"B-Byakuya happened to it, and yes it has..." Makoto mumbles

Chihiro pulls back their hand staring "I- um- I'lll be t-taking them...?" Chihiro stares at the baby; regretting their life choices

"Okay" Makoto sighs, also regretting life choices

Chihiro wraps the baby up in a towel sitting by the half skinned baby and leaves

Byakuya comes back in holding the terrifies kitten by the nape of it's neck "I've recaptured the cat not thanks to you worthless plebeian- where'd my new jacket go!"

"U-um... Ch-Chihiro took it with them..."

Byakuya scowls and makes like he's gonna hit Makoto but stops and hits the kitten instead "YOu let theM, I can't BelIVE how stuPid you are!"

Makoto backed up "I-im s-sorry..."

Byakuya slammed the kitten onto the table; directly onto a giant red button that deploys bombs onto an orphanage "You useless, stupid , disgusting creature!"

"S-stop!"

Byakuya throws the kitten to the ground into a box and starts sharpening a giant ax "You dare tell me to stop? You worthless and heinous boy?!"

Makoto stares down at the ground

Byakuya loads a machine gun whilst still berating Makoto "I can not believe I settled for someone so worthless" Throws a knife that barley misses the kitten

"S-sorry..." Makoto mumbles

Byakuya grabs the kittens by its tail and swings her around aggressively while she screams "You disgust me, really, I think you might be a psychopath you insolent fool" Lets the kitten go so she hits the wall and slides down before shakily standing up and trying to run behind Makoto

Makoto grabs the kitten, trying to protect it

"NOW YOU TAKE MY HAT?! YOU DISGUST ME!" The kitten cowers in Makoto's arms while Byakuya sharpens his ax more; getting his baby-skinning gear in order "That was the last baby I needed to finish my coat you monster!" Holds up a coat made out of a patchwork of baby skin

Makoto mumbles sorry over and over again

Byakuya pulls on gloves with spikes on the fingers; for better grip; and reaches for the kitten; who tries to move farther into Makoto's arms "Give me the hat, you worthless fool"

"N-no..." Makoto protects the kitten

Byakuya reaches for Makoto's arm; the gloves still on "Give it to me you pig"

"N-no!"

Byakuya lifts his hand like he's going to slap Makoto "GIVE ME THE DAMN CAT"

Makoto flinches, tearing up a bit "p-please, j-just calm down..."

Byakuya scowls and rips the screaming kitten out of Makoto's arms and throws her into the box where she lands, blood seeping around her "I am calm, you plebeian"

"J-just stop!"

Byakuya grabs Makoto by his arms and shakes him, letting go so that he stumbles into a lever that deploys missiles to Moscow; Russia is gone "You fool! What have you done!" Byakuya passes over Makoto, who is now bleeding, and drops to his knees... because Makoto stepped on the Sayaka scarf

Makoto starts crying, on the ground crurled up a bit

Byakuya picks up the box and shakes it so the kitten falls onto the ground in a heap; and throws the box at Makoto "SCUM! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, YOU INSOLENT FOOL!"

He gets up and runs out of the room, sobbing quietly

Toko is still flushing as she moves close to Byakuya's room "Finally... master..."

sobbing can be heard from around the corner

Toko pauses "M-Makoto-" Nearly trips under the cowering kitten who had escaped

Makoto continues sobbing, sitting against the wall, pulling his knees up to his chest

Toko kicks the kitten away absently and goes towards Makoto

Makoto heard footsteps and tensed up, but not looking up

The kitten shoots forward, limping and accidentally runs into the wall by Makoto "Makoto? W-What's the matter?

Makoto shakes his head, not wanting to tell her

Toko looks down "I-Is that kitten bleeding? Is that w-why you're upset?" She looks relieved, thinking Makoto's just being a softie

Makoto mumbles something inaudible while still crying

Toko stares at him; confused "I'm sure the kitten's f-fine..." Byakuya runs past in the background with an ax looking for the little cat

Makoto sees Byakuya and grabs the kitten, quickly hiding it

Toko sits next to Makoto and tries to reassure him "You sh-should tell me what happened..."

Makoto shakes his head.

Toko sits next to him in silence.

Makoto takes a deep breath, trying to calm down

Toko stares somewhat creepily at him, blushing slightly

Makoto sighs

Toko flushes more "Will you t-tell me what h-happened now?"

Makoto tears up again "B-byakuya w-was hurting the kitten and s-skinning a baby... h-he also made a scarf out of s-sayaka's hair..." he mumbles

Toko recoils "M-master skinned a b-baby..." Toko begins to giggle and hug herself, blushing more

"H-how about this... h-help me leave him, a-and you can have him..." Makoto suggests

"I-I can ha-have him? I can b-be with master..." Toko begins to drool

Makoto nods

Toko giggles and drools, hugging herself and nodding, blushing an ungodly amount "M-master, all mine..."

"I-in order to have him y-you have to h-help me... p-please..."

Toko hesitates and briefly stops being thirsty "B-but master would be cross with m-me..."

He stares down at the ground "y-you dont have to h-help... b-but I just..."

Toko looks at him "G-give me time to think..."

"Okay..."

-end of flashback-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it gets worse-
> 
> also since this is a roleplay, 50% of it is my friend's ridiculousness-

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos! and I hope you like it!


End file.
